Ice Cube
Ice Cube (* 15. Juni 1969 in Crenshaw, Los Angeles, bürgerlich O'Shea Jackson) ist ein afroamerikanischer Rap-Musiker, Songwriter, Drehbuchautor, Produzent und Schauspieler. Er war Mitglied der Rapgruppen N.W.A undWestside Connection und veröffentlichte neun Soloalben. Neben der musikalischen Karriere spielte er in mehreren Filmen mit, unter anderem in der Reihe der Friday- und Barbershop-Filme, die er auch produzierte und bei denen er am Drehbuch mitschrieb. Werdegang Cube wuchs als viertes Kind der UCLA-Angestellten Hosea und Doris Jackson in South Central Los Angeles auf, einem damals überwiegend von Afroamerikanern bewohnten Bezirk. Er besuchte die William Taft High School im 30 Kilometer von seinem zu Hause gelegenen Stadtteil Woodland Hills1 zur gleichen Zeit wie die House-of-Pain-Gründer Daniel O’Connor und Erik Schrody. Mit 14 Jahren fing er mit Sir Jinx und Kid Disaster mit dem Rappen an. Sie gründeten die Formation C.I.A (Cru' in Action!), mit der sie auf Partys von Dr. Dre auftraten. Sein Künstlername bedeutet auf Deutsch Eiswürfel, ist aber auch die Bezeichnung für eine Edelsteinsorte. Ab 1986: N.W.A Ice Cube im Jahr 1987, alsHigh-School-Schüler Nach der Auflösung von C.I.A. gründeten Ice Cube, Dr. Dre und Eazy-E 1986 die Gruppe N.W.A. Ice Cube lernte den damaligen Drogenhändler Eazy-E über Dr. Dre kennen. Dieser bat Ice Cube, einen Song für ihn zu schreiben. Der vorgeschlagene Song „Boyz-n-the Hood“ wurde zunächst von Eazy E abgelehnt, später aber auf dem 1987 erschienen N.W.A-Debütalbum N.W.A and the Posse veröffentlicht. Nach dem erfolglosen Album verließ Ice Cube Los Angeles, zog nach Phoenix, Arizona und studierte dort ein Jahr lang Bauzeichnen.1 Er kehrte jedoch 1988 wieder zurück und nahm mit N.W.A das Album Straight Outta Compton auf. Es war nicht nur das erste erfolgreiche Hip-Hop-Album der Westküste, sondern brachte der Gruppe auch den Durchbruch.2 In den Songs des Albums besangen die Gruppenmitglieder die Lebensbedingungen in South Central Los Angeles und thematisierten so etwaStraßengangs und Polizeigewalt. Bei dem Album war Ice Cube zusammen mit MC Ren für die Texte verantwortlich, schrieb selbst den größten Teil. Aufgrund von Streitigkeiten über die Verteilung der Einnahmen mit dem Manager von N.W.A, Jerry Heller, verließ Ice Cube die Gruppe 1989.1 Ab 1990: Ice Cube solo Nach der Trennung von N.W.A ging Cube nach New York, um dort mit den Produzenten von Public Enemy Bomb Squad und der Crew Da Lench Mob an seinem Solodebütalbum AmeriKKKa's Most Wanted zu arbeiten. Das 1990 bei Priority Records veröffentlichte Album erreichte innerhalb von zwei Wochen Gold-Status, später Platin, und gelangte auf Platz 19 der Billboard 200. Das Album wurde wegen der gewalttätigen und homophoben Texte kritisiert.1 Sein zweites Soloalbum Death Certificate mit gleichem Produzententeam wurde 1991 veröffentlicht. Es war inhaltlich noch radikaler als sein Vorgänger. Speziell das Lied No Vaseline, ein Disstrack gegen N.W.A-Manager Heller, wurde als antisemitisch aufgenommen. Das Lied Black Korea wurde als Aufforderung, Läden koreanischer Inhaber niederzubrennen, wie es bei den Unruhen in Los Angeles 1992 geschah, kritisiert. Das Billboard Magazine schloss das Album von den wöchentlich veröffentlichten Listen der Top 200 aus, obwohl das Album dort den 2. Platz erreichte. Dies war das erste Mal, dass ein Künstler wegen der Inhalte seines Albums ausgeschlossen wurde.1 Im selben Jahr wurde Ice Cube zur Übernahme der Rolle des Darin „Doughboy“ Baker, einer Hauptrolle des Films Boyz n the Hood – Jungs im Viertel, überredet. Für diese Rolle gewann er den Chicago Film Critics Association Award für den vielversprechendsten Darsteller. 1992 veröffentlichte Cube sein drittes Album The Predator, welches die Single „It Was a Good Day“ und die Zusammenarbeit „Check Your Self“ mit Das EFX enthält. Die Produktion wurde nicht mehr vom Bomb Squad, sondern von Ice Cube selbst, Sir Jinx, Cypress Hills DJ Muggs sowie DJ Pooh übernommen.3 Das Album war das erste überhaupt, das sowohl in den Pop- als auch den R&B-Charts auf Platz 1 einstieg.2 Im selben Jahr heiratete er Kimberly Woodruff, mit der er vier Kinder hat. Er arbeitete als Songwriter an Lench Mobs Album Guerillas in tha Mist und nahm eine Rolle in Walter Hills Film Trespass an. Nach seinem 1993 erschienenen Album Lethal Injection, das weniger erfolgreich als die Vorgänger war, brachte er bis 1998 keine Soloalben mehr auf den Markt.1 1994 nahm er mit seinem früheren N.W.A-Kollegen Dr. Dre die Single „Natural Born Killaz" für den Soundtrack von Snoop Doggy Doggs Film Murder Was the Case auf. Er gründete das Label Lench Mob Records, auf dem später mehrere Arbeiten von K-Dee, Kausion und WC veröffentlicht wurden.4 Ab 1995: Erste Filmprojekte Cube schrieb 1995 zusammen mit DJ Pooh das Drehbuch zu der Komödie Friday. In dem Film übernahm er mit Chris Tucker die Hauptrollen. Auf dem zugehörigen Soundtrack war er mit dem Titelsong „Friday“ vertreten. Zwischen Ice Cube und Cypress Hill kam es zu Streitigkeiten, weil B-Real Ice Cube vorwarf Teile des Lieds „Throw your set in the air“ geklaut und für seinen Beitrag auf dem Soundtrack verwendet zu haben. B-Real hatte das Album III: Temples of Boom vor der Veröffentlichung Ice Cube privat vorgespielt. In mehreren Disstracks machten sich beide Seiten, jeweils von weiteren Rappern unterstützt diverse Vorwürfe.5 Der Streit wurde 1997 bei einem gemeinsamen Radioauftritt beendet.6 Zusammen mit Mack 10 und WC formte er 1996 die Gruppe Westside Connection, die im selben Jahr ihr Debütalbum Bow Down veröffentlichte. Fortan übernahm er Rollen in verschiedenen Filmen. In den Jahren 1998 und 2000 veröffentlichte, Cube die zwei Teile Volume 1 (The War Disc) und Volume 2 (The Peace Disc) des War-&-Peace-Albums. Beide Alben waren nicht so aggressiv und nicht so erfolgreich wie die früheren Veröffentlichungen. Sie erreichten Gold-Status, konnten aber keinen Charterfolg erzielen.2 Mit Korn nahm er 1998 für deren Album Follow the Leader das Lied Children of the Korn auf, das 1999 auch als Single veröffentlicht wurde. Korn wiederum waren bereits auf dem Cube-Song Fuck Dying vom ersten War-&-Peace-Album vertreten. Ebenfalls 1998 absolvierte er zusammen mit Korn die Family Values-Tour, bei der u.a. auch Limp Bizkit und Rammstein teilnahmen. Er nahm zusammen mit einigen anderen Rappern, wie Snoop Dogg, Dr. Dre, Xzibit, Nate Dogg, Kurupt, MC Ren, Warren G und Eminem, an der Up in Smoke Tour teil, die 44 Konzerte in den USA umfasste.7 Ab 2000: Solopause Nach dem Doppelalbum konzentrierte sich Ice Cube auf die Schauspielerei. Mit Ausnahme des 2003 erschienen Westside-Connection-Albums Terrorist Threats, war er musikalisch nur an Soundtracks und Gastbeiträgen beteiligt. Mack 10 trennte sich von Westside Connection, weil er Ice Cubes Engagement in Hollywood störend für die Entwicklung der Gruppe fand. Ebenfalls 2000 gründete Ice Cube die Filmproduktionsfirma Cube Vision, über die er fortan seine eigenen Filmprojekte abwickelte. Die Friday-Filme, außer der erste, die Barbershop-Reihe, All About the Money und weitere wurden von dieser Firma produziert.8Auch die 2006 ausgestrahlte Reality-Show Black. White. wurde von Cubevision produziert. In den sechs Episoden der Show tauschten eine weiße und eine farbige Familie mittels professionellem Make-up die Hautfarbe, um Erfahrungen als Mitglied der anderen Rasse zu sammeln. Ice Cube nahm mit Warren G den Titelsong auf. Die Serie wurde wegen der Unterstützung rassistischer Stereotypen und Vorurteilen sowie populistischer Vergleiche kritisiert. Entgegen der Behauptung der Serie bestand die „weiße“ Familie aus professionellen Schauspielern, die bei einem Casting ausgewählt wurden und in keiner Beziehung zueinander standen.910 Die Serie wurde mit dem Emmy für die Maske ausgezeichnet.11 Zwischen 2000 und 2006 spielte Ice Cube in mehreren Filmen mit. Neben den selbst geschriebenen Next Friday, All About the Money und Friday After Next hatte er Hauptrollen in den Actionfilmen xXx 2 – The Next Level und Hart am Limit sowie den KomödienBarbershop und Sind wir schon da?. 2006: Siebtes Soloalbum 2006 veröffentlichte Cube sein siebtes Soloalbum Laugh Now, Cry Later, welches auf Platz 4 der Billboard 200 gelangte. Das Album war wieder aggressiver als seine Vorgängeralben.12 Zu den Produzenten des Albums gehören neben Lil Jon, Scott Storch, Swizz Beatz und DJ Green Lantern auch Produzenten mit weniger Veröffentlichungen wie D'Maq und Mike Epps. Das Album war das erste Soloalbum, das nicht bei Priority Records, sondern bei Ice Cubes eigenem Label Lench Mob Records, erschien.13 Diskografie Alben Kompilationen EPs Singles Als Gastmusiker Filmografie (Auswahl) als Schauspieler * 1991: Boyz n the Hood – Jungs im Viertel (Boyz n the Hood) * 1992: Trespass * 1994: Auf Ehre und Gewissen (The Glass Shield) * 1995: Higher Learning – Die Rebellen (Higher Learning) * 1995: Murder Was the Case: The Movie (Kurzfilm) * 1995: Friday * 1997: Dangerous Ground * 1997: Anaconda * 1998: The Players Club * 1998: I Got the Hook Up * 1999: Three Kings – Es ist schön König zu sein (Three Kings) * 1999: Thicker Than Water * 2000: Next Friday * 2001: Ghosts of Mars * 2002: All About the Money (All About the Benjamins) * 2002: Barbershop * 2002: Friday After Next * 2004: Hart am Limit * 2004: Barbershop 2 (Barbershop 2: Back in Business) * 2005: Sind wir schon da? (Are We There Yet?) * 2005: xXx 2 – The Next Level * 2007: Sind wir endlich fertig? (Are We Done Yet?) * 2007: Tough Love * 2008: First Sunday * 2008: The Longshots * 2009: Janky Promoters * 2010: Lottery Ticket * 2011: Rampart – Cop außer Kontrolle (Rampart) * 2012: 21 Jump Street * 2014: Ride Along * 2014: 22 Jump Street * 2014: Manolo und das Buch des Lebens (Stimme von Candle Maker) als Produzent * 2000: Next Friday * 2002: All About the Money (All About the Benjamins) * 2002: Friday After Next * 2005: Are We There Yet? * 2007: Are We Done Yet? * 2008: First Sunday als Ausführender Produzent * 1995: Friday * 1997: Dangerous Ground * 1998: The Players Club * 2004: Barbershop 2: Back in Business * 2005: Barbershop: The Series (Fernsehserie, 10 Folgen) * 2005: Beauty Shop * 2006: Black. White. (Fernsehserie, 6 Folgen) als Regisseur * 1998: The Players Club als Drehbuchautor * 2002: All About the Money (All About the Benjamins) Kategorie:Rapper (USA) Kategorie:N.W.A Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Old School